


Escaping The Moon

by Chi_Can



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Based off turn back time MV, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprisonment, Qian Kun-centric, Spaceships, i mean just look at the au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Can/pseuds/Chi_Can
Summary: As Kun laid his head against the padded walls of his cell, he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there. He did not know had been in the cell for weeks or months. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of his friends. However some days he wondered if they even existed or if the people he called his friends were just a figment of his imagination. He even started to doubt that Ten, his lover, was real.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Escaping The Moon

As Kun laid his head against the padded walls of his cell, he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there. He did not know had been in the cell for weeks or months. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of his friends. However some days he wondered if they even existed or if the people he called his friends were just a figment of his imagination. He even started to doubt that Ten, his lover, was real. Suddenly gas started to fill the cell he was in. He knew what it meant, he was either going to be fed or experimented on. 

As Ten sat on the roof of an abandoned apartment building he couldn't help but look over in the direction of prison. The prison where his friends and lover were. Trying not to think of what was happening to his friends he looked towards the sky. He saw a glass dome that surrounded the sector, past the glass dome he saw earth. He could not help but wonder what life was like there, what it was like to not have to rely on the domes to protect you from the emptiness of space. He remembered the vow he made to Kun right before they were caught and arrested, “don't ever use your power and please don't come for me please, just stay safe.” Ten regretted making that Vow, thinking back on it he should have turned back time right then and there. Ten hated his power, he hated that because he had it he would never be able to live a peaceful life, he hated that he would never be able to be happy with Kun, because of it but most of all Ten hated how Kun used his telekinesis to push him out of there apartment window saving him from the police. 

When Kun woke up he was still in his cell he sighed thinking how lucky he was that it was just a food delivery. The food he was served was mush, it looked and tasted disgusting. He used his telekinesis to use the spoon to pick up some of the food. After eating all the food he let go of his hold on the spoon letting it fall to the ground. He went back to sitting in the corner of his cell. He could feel his mind slipping and his sanity slowly fading away. The spoon started to shake and eventually it started hovering. Kun looked around his cell, his eyes landed on a mirror it had not been there before, he assumed his captors put it there. He looked into the mirror not recognizing the man who stared back at him. The spoon went flying into the mirror causing it to shatter and glass to go everywhere.

Ten got up from where he sat and headed down to the ground. When he got to the ground he found himself walking in the direction of the prison it was shaped like a V, he knew the layout by heart. After Kun had been taken he spent the next two months memorizing the prison's layout. It had been six months since then and eight months Kun had been in that hellhole. Right then and there he decided that he was going to break into the prison and save Kun and his friends. He knew that Kun would not like his decision and would probably get mad at him for risking his life but he could not stand by and let the love of his life get tortured to death. He started to run towards the prison. He stopped just before he got to the prison realizing he had no plan on how he would get in. looking around to see if there was anything he could use he saw a guard patrolling around the prison. He quickly looked to the ground looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. He found a log and picked it up and started to head for the guard, being careful as to make sure the guard would not hear him. When he got close enough he swung the log. The log hit the guard causing him to fall unconscious. Ten searched the guards body looking for a key card. After he found the key card he took off all the guards clothes and changed the clothes were a bit small but they would work well enough to get him into the prison undetected.

The pieces of glass started to fly around the cell uncontrollably. The glass shards started to tear apart the padded walls, some even cutting Kun. After about a minute of the shards flying around, the room was unrecognizable, the lights were just barely dangling from the ceiling and the walls destroyed and in the center of it was a kun laughing uncontrollably. He slowly went back into the corner and sat down in the fetal position. He still held a piece of glass, he would occasionally fiddle with it stabbing it into the soft ground and walls. 

Ten did not know where exactly his friends were being held so he decided that he would run around till he found someone. It did not take him long to find the first cell that was labeled 10100. He used a keycard to open the cell door, when the doors opened he saw Lucas laying on a wooden bunk staring at Ten in shock. Lucas then said “how are you hearing? I thought you would be halfway across the galaxy on another plant chillin by now.” “I'm here to save all of you. Also I would never abandon you guys to chill on another plant.” “You know Kuns going to kill you right, he specifically told you to not come after us and to save yourself.” “Yes I know, and I would love to stay and chat but we are living on borrowed time right now. Lucas nodded and jumped down from the bunk landing a few meters away from Ten. Lucas then said “let's get Hendery next. I think I know where his cell is”. After running through the maze of hallways Lucas and Ten found themselves at a cell labeled 101100. Ten used the key card to open the door, however this time when he opened the door he saw a pool of water. A few seconds later he saw Hendery rise from the water. When Hendery saw Lucas and Ten, he ran up to them and said “you better not be fake or I will-” Lucas cut him off saying “ We are real Ten’s breaking us out of here we don't have any time to talk so hurry up”. Hendery left the cell with Ten and Lucas and they all started running down the hallway when they heard coughing. The coughing sounded like it came from inside the walls. Ten started to look for an opening in the wall to see what was causing the sound. Not long after he found an opening he peeked his head. To Tens surprise he saw Xiaojun laying on the ground coughing. Ten quickly ran through the hole to Xiaojun, he grabbed Xiaojun and started to pull him out of the hole in the wall. After Ten had got Xiaojun out of the hole in the wall he laid him down on the floor to check his vitals. Just when he was about to check his pulse Xiaojun woke up. The first Xiaojun said was “How are you here, why are you here, are you real or am I just hallucinating.” Ten responded saying “ I am real and i'm here to break you guys out. I would explain the rest but we still have to find Winwin and Yangyang.” Xiaojun looked shocked but nodded. Hendery picked up Xiaojun and they continued heading down the hallway. Eventually they found themselves in a giant room with chains hanging off the ceiling. They saw Winwin at the center of the chains, Hendery immediately started to melt the chains with his flames. Unlike the others, Winwin understood what was going on and when he was freed walked over to Ten and said “ I know where Yangyang is”. The others nodded and followed Winwin. When they got to the next cell it was labeled 10110, upon opening the cell door they saw a room covered in drawings and in the center there was Yangyang scribbling something on the ground. When Yangyang looked up and saw Ten he ran up to him and hugged him. Ten then said “it's good to see you baby but we need to go save Kun.”

Kun was confused when he heard the door unlock, he was never awake when they opened the door. He then saw a figure enter the room seeing this as a chance to escape; he willed the glass shards to fly and then stood up to stand his ground ready to fight. When he saw the face of the man who had entered the room he was filled with a mix of emotions. He was shocked seeing Ten the man he loved standing there, he was angry because he knew that he was fake. When the man stepped forward Kun yelled “don't move a step closer I will not hesitate.” “Kun it's me Ten I came to save you.” Ten said in a calming voice “ No you're not Ten, Ten would not come to rescue me he promised he wouldn't you won't fool me.” with a sympathetic look on his face Ten replied “I'm sorry I broke the promise I could not stand to know that you and the others were suffering well I was free.” Kun started to relapse falling to his knees crying out to know one in particular. He heard more footsteps entering the cell but he did not look up. He was afraid, deep in his mind he wondered if it really was Ten, but it couldn't be Ten would never break their promise. Suddenly he had a feeling of deja vu remembering the last time he saw Ten in his cell only that time he fell for the trick and let his guard down. He would never forget the horrible experiments that happened to him after. Kun felt something on his shoulder. It was a hand, it was Tens hand. He looked up and saw Ten staring down at him. Ten then got down on his knees and looked Kun directly in his eyes and said “its me you know its me please Kun if we dont leave soon the guards will find us”. Kun looked away from Ten and screamed “you wont fool me agien he said that last time your dumb if you think I will fall for the same trick twice!” The glass shards surrounded everyone in the room. Kun heard a voice that sounded like lucas' say “ Ten tell him something only you would know that should convince him.” Ten nodded and leaned into Kun and whispered“ You told me you loved me under the bridge in sector 30 you said you wished to explore the galaxy with me”. The glass shards in the air started to waver. Ten leaned in front of Kun and pressed a kiss to his lips and then said “ then i responded I will always be with you and never leave your side.” The glass shards fell to the ground, Kun realized that this was not an illusion and that this really was Ten. He then came to the realization that he could have hurt his friends he could have hurt Ten. He broke down in Tens arm apologizing saying how sorry he was and how bad of a person he was for not being able to tell the difference between an illusion and the love of his life. Ten hugged him and said it's okay, but we really need to get going.

Ten helped Kun up and they started to escape, they had almost made their way out of the prison by the time someone had triggered the alarm. Any guards they ran into were promptly knocked out by Winwin. When they got out of the prison, Ten yelled I left the ship in the garage it should still be there. When they got to the garage Ten unlocked it and was happy to see that the ship was still there.

When Kun saw the ship, he was happy. When they got in the ship Kun immediately headed for the captain's chair, he sat in it and started the engine. All the others followed suit and they all headed for their spots, he heard Ten yell “ ready for take off.” The garage had direct access to outside the dome. After they took off Kun navigated the ship out of the garage and into open space. Kun then put the ship onto auto pilot. Yangyang then asked “where are we going to go?” Kun looked to Ten and said “ sector 23 Aka NeoCity, it's the only independent sector”. After twenty minutes Winwin said “we are approaching sector 23, they are requesting to hail us.” Kun quickly replied “accept the request” A few seconds later they heard a voice “ please state your name and business” Kun replied “Qian Kun we are here to visit a friend” the voice then said “please state the name of this friend” “his name is Zhong Chenle”. “He is not expecting you can you explain why” “Do I need a reason to visit an old friend” “No but said old friend would have preferred if you warned him” “what Chenle is that you?” “ yes it is, I will meet you at the landing dock”. After landing they exited the ship. After they got off, Kun saw Chenle and ran up to him to give him a hug. Chenle then said “It's good to see you, but you have a lot of explaining to do, first you disappear for eight months then you suddenly return here after leaving five years ago.”

Ten had never been to sector 23, all he knew about it was that the sector had gained its independence from the other sectors years ago and that Kun was from sector 23. After walking for what felt like hours they found themselves at what was probably the biggest house in the entire sector. Chenle then said “ Your room has been left untouched and I informed the others of your return. When they entered the house Ten found the inside to be more grand than the outside. He looked over to Kun and asked “is this where you grew up?” Kun just nodded in response. They were led to what looked to be a parlor, Chenle then directed them to sit down and inform them that the others would be joining them soon. 

After everyone had arrived in the parlor Chenle looked to Kun. Kun then said “I believe I owe you all an explanation on why I went radio dead for eight months. As you know I left here five years ago because I wanted to explore and you all had no problem with it as long as long as I gave you a report every day and if I looked for a place where we could move NeoCity so the other sectors were no longer a threat to it. However eight months ago when me and my friends were staying in sector 15 we were captured by the authorities due to our uncanny abilities, and long story short we were imprisoned for eight months.” Yuta looked Kun in the eye and said “And how exactly did you get out of prison?” “ Ten formulated a plan to rescue us,” Kun said, looking over to Ten. Taeyong then spoke up saying “it's great to have you back Kun please stay for awhile i'm sure the others also miss your cooking.” Kun laughed and said “ I guess i'll stay for a little bit but i'm not cooking every night. 

After Kun had introduced Ten and the others to what Ten assumed was his family, Kun led them to his bedroom. When they got to the room Ten was shocked to see how big the room was it was about the size of the ship. Yangyang was the first to speak saying “ first do you want to explain who all those people down there were and secondly why did you not tell us you were loaded” Kun looked to Yangyang and the others and said “ The people down there are the children of the people who liberated sector 23 from the Lunar empire. I grew up with them, so we are kinda like one big family. And I never told you I was loaded because I never felt the need to mention it. It's getting late so i'll show you guys where you all will be staying.” Ten looked over to Kun, Kun looked to him and nodded. After Kun got back from dropping off the others at their respective bedrooms, Ten asked “ Why did you never tell me?” “ I never told you because I did not want you to look at me any different.” Kun walked over to his bed and sat on it; he then motioned for Ten to come join him. The bed was comfortable, it was also very big. Ten laid on Kuns shoulder, he laid there for a while in silence before asking “Are you part of the NeoCity court?” Kun sighed “yes, yes I am, as a kid I used to dream about flying a ship and exploring space however when my father died my dreams were cut short, however about a year after I joined Taeyong told us that we should start looking for a place to move NeoCity as the threat of the Lunar empire was getting worse every day so I volunteered to gather a crew and explore space to find a place were would no longer have the constant threat of the empire.” Ten got off of Kuns shoulder and looked him in his eyes and leaned in and kissed him. 

The next Kun woke up to find Ten staring at him, Kun pressed a kiss to his forehead and said we better head downstairs for breakfast. When they got down stairs they saw everyone waiting for them. Yangyang laughed and said “did you have a good sleep love birds”. Yuta snorted “ I don't think they slept. I could hear them all night.” Kun glared at Yuta “Because you're any better if I recall correctly you and Mark are no better. Taeyong scoffed “After Breakfast I would like to speak to Kun and his friends.”


End file.
